Valentine Chocolates
by hokkyokukou
Summary: Tsuna and his friends are giving out chocolates and each of the guardians gets at least one box... or one piece of chocolate. Happy Valentine's Day!


_Hehe, a Valentine's tale. Badly written (?), not too long. :P Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_

"Yo! Gokudera!" Yamamoto called out to Gokudera. Gokudera started and turned. He scowled as he saw who it was.

"What the hell do you want, baseball idiot?" he said unhappily.

"Hehe, I'm just giving chocolates out to all my friends!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, catching up to Gokudera and rummaging around in his schoolbag.

"What. I'm not your friend," Gokudera protested, shoving the offered box away.

"You sure? I even got my old dad to make them into those dynamite shaped things you always play with!" Yamamoto smiled and lifted the lid to show Gokudera. Gokudera peered into the box, out of curiousity, and indeed there were dynamite shaped chocolates in the box! Gokudera scowled furiously, battling with himself whether or not to take the chocolates.

Gokudera vowed to kill himself afterwards and snatched the box out of Yamamoto's hands. He shoved it harshly into his own schoolbag and searched around in it with his hand as he said, "Peh, I'm not going to eat them. They're probably poisoned anyways." He found what he wanted and took it out. It was a box, smaller than Yamamoto's. The night before, Gokudera had wrapped up a few boxes of chocolate, furiously punching himself every so often for even _considering_ giving chocolate to people other than the Juudaime. But, here he was now, giving one of those boxes to Yamamoto, his sworn enemy.

"Here," he said gruffly, throwing the box at Yamamoto's face. Yamamoto caught it and looked surprised.

"Eh...."

"Shut up. If you ever tell anyone you got those from me, you're _dead._" Gokudera slouched over and walked away, leaving Yamamoto to wonder what had just happened right there and then. But not for long.

Yamamoto caught up with Gokudera and gave him a quick hug, before running off, partly to save his life, and partly to find the others.

* * *

"Juu-juudaime!" Gokudera sputtered. "P-please accept these unworthy chocolates I made!"

"Eh? Gokudera-kun, thank you!" Tsuna cried. These were the first chocolates he had received that day. "Thank you!"

"N-no! It's my pleasure," Gokudera cried, bowing furiously. "If you don't like them, please tell me so I can kill myself!"

"Er... G-Gokudera-kun, don't do that!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Oh! Wait, Gokudera-kun!"

"Yes, Juudaime!" Gokudera replied, getting ready to stuff dynamite down his own throat.

"Um, these are for you, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled and handed a small red box to Gokudera.

"Juu-juudaime! I-I'm so ho-honored!" Gokudera choked out, accepting the box. "I'll savor these for sure!" He weeped with joy.

Tsuna laughed nervously. "W-well, I'm off now!"

* * *

"Haha, here, Hibari!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"... I don't want them," Hibari said coldly.

"Eh? But... I even got my old man to make them into birds!" Yamamoto said sadly.

Hibari's eyes twitched. This was going to be hard to refuse. "I... don't like sweets, Yamamoto Takeshi..."

"Oh... alright then!" Yamamoto said, recovering quickly. "I'll keep that in mind!" He forgot it immediately.

"Although... I think I will take one to give to Hibird..." Hibari said, snatching the box, tearing it open, taking one of the large round chocolates, and throwing it back.

"Haha, okay!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "If you want any more, just let me know!" He left.

Before feeding it to Hibird, Hibari admired it a bit. He held it up and admitted, it looked a lot like Hibird.

* * *

"Haha, Tsuna, you came too?" Yamamoto laughed, as together, they walked to the Kokuyo High School.

"Uh.... yeah..." _And I'm wondering why I am..._ Tsuna said. They walked in silence together for a bit. Tsuna handed Yamamoto a box wrapped in blue paper.

"Oh! Thanks, Tsuna!" Silence resumed.

_Take me out to the ball game..._

"E-EH?!" Tsuna jumped, as he was jittery for being so close to Mukuro's lair.

"Oh, that's my cell!" Yamamoto grinned. He flipped his cell open, and said, "Yo! This is Takeshi!" After a bit he said, "Yeah, sure! Be there right away!" Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna and said, "Sorry, Tsuna, but I gotta go help my dad right now, he says it's urgent... Eh, what'll I do...?" Yamamoto tossed Mukuro's and Chrome's boxes of chocolates from hand to hand. "Oh! Tsuna!"

"Y-yes...." Tsuna answered, after dying a bit by what Yamamoto had said.

"Will you take these to Mukuro and Chrome for me?"

"... Uh..." _I... I'm way too scared... _But, not capable of saying no, he said, "O-okay..."

"Great! Oh, and here is yours!" Yamamoto bestowed a large box as well as two otehers on Tsuna before waving and running off.

_Nooo... Don't leave me! _Tsuna wailed mentally. Reborn wasn't even there. Tsuna was beginning to regret coming here. He cursed Valentine's Day in general.

He climbed the stairs dreadfully slowly, and in no time at all, Mukuro's door was in front of him. _Poop and crummy fail. _He knocked on it nervously. Luckily, Chrome answered.

"Oh! Boss!"

"Good afternoon, Chrome-san..." Tsuna said, "Is... is Mukuro here?" He hoped the answer was no.

"Kufufufu... Happy Valentine's Day, Tsunayoshi-kun~!" Mukuro sang, and he waltzed out past Tsuna. He stumbled and rolled down the decaying stairs. A few seconds later, he popped back up again, a bit dusty, but still cheerful. He smiled happily, and leaped forward to hug...

The air.

Tsuna had disappeared.

Mukuro sobbed unhappily, while Chrome balanced four boxes of chocolates in her arms. She found the one addressed to Mukuro, from Tsuna and handed it to him.

"Mukuro-sama..."

"Tsunayoshi-kun... how could you?" he hiccuped. He took the box and tore it open and drowned his sorrow in chocolate. Chrome sat by him and thoughtfully ate the pineapple shaped chocolates from Yamamoto.

* * *

"Onii-san! Tsuna-kun's here to give something to you!" Kyoko called. Tsuna stood at the door, a bit out of breath from his escape. Okay, no, he was dying, pretty much.

Loud feet were heard thumping down the stairs. "YO, SAWADA!" Rhyohei greeted.

"Onii-san..." Tsuna puffed, holding out a battered box, "For... you..."

"OH! THANKS, TO THE EXTREME!" Rhyohei yelled excitedly. "THESE ARE FOR YOU! I MADE THEM TO THE EXTREME!"

"Thank... you..." Tsuna gasped out. Wait... Tsuna didn't know Rhyohei cooked. This took a little time to process in his mind. "Onii-san... you.. you cook?"

"OF COURSE, TO THE EXTREME! Now how do you open this?" Rhyohei asked, turning the box around and around and around...

Kyoko smiled, whispering, "Although, I wouldn't eat it if I were you... But here!" she said, holding out a box as well. Tsuna nearly fainted, his heart going 100 miles per hour.

"K-Kyo-Kyoko-chan! Th-thank you!" Tsuna cried in happiness. He clutched the small box to his chest and floated off to La-La Land.

"Tsuna-san!" called a familiar voice. Haru appeared out of nowhere and hugged Tsuna. "You have something for Haru too, don't you?"

"Ye-yeah..."

His moment was ruined.

* * *

"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO HAS CANDY!" Lambo cried out, as he ran around the room with his own candy and I-Pin's.

"Lambo! No! Give back!" I-Pin cried, chasing after the cow.

"Geh. Why did I even bother..." Gokudera muttered to himself, watching the scene before him and shaking his head.

* * *

"E-eh..." Tsuna whimpered. Clutched tightly in his hand was a purple box: _To: Hibari-san From: Sawada Tsunayoshi._ Tsuna gulped. His hand trembled violently as he held it in front of an ominous-looking door. As he was about to knock on it, it was shoved open.

"HIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Tsuna started to hyperventilate. "A-ah... Kusukabe-san..."

Kusukabe looked down at Tsuna and smiled, but walked off before Tsuna could say anything.

"N-no..." His hopes were crushed. He now had to take them to Hibari himself. "M-maybe I can just leave them at the door..." Tsuna muttered frantically. His feet, however, thought otherwise and brought him into the office. Tsuna looked down at his box and saw that he had been squeezing it so hard that it was slightly dented. Concerned by this trivial matter, he started to fuss over it and didn't notice an amused gaze run over him. He looked up as he was shadowed by someone and started shaking.

"H-H-H-H-H-Hibari-san!" he stammered.

"What are you doing here," Hibari said.

"I-uh.. er... Um.. I was uh... just.. uh... um...." Tsuna trailed off and gulped.

"..." Hibari waited. He looked very ominous with his arms crossed over his chest. "What."

"I uh... wanted to... give you... these..." Tsuna said weakly. He held out the box of chocolates with a voilently trembling hand. Hibari, annoyed by this action, grabbed it tightly, stopping it from shaking. But, this was partly because Tsuna had frozen up with fear.

"Hmn... extra bitter, eh?" Hibari smirked, taking the box. He dropped Tsuna's hand which stayed in its position. Hibari frowned at it and slapped it down. Hibari smirked again and stalked away, leaving a sweating Tsuna behind.

_I... I'm alive... _Tsuna gasped.

* * *

_Haha, hope you liked this Valentine's story! Please review! Sorry for mistakes and such! Thank yoU!  
_


End file.
